Forgiveness
by Pandalily45
Summary: "Was the war really over? Or did Azula's rise to power in the Earth Kingdom mean we still hadn't accomplished our victory? Yes, we had ended one war, but had we unknowingly started another?" Zutara, no established plot.


******Disclaimer: **This has been made purely for entertainment purposes, and is not meant for commercial gain. Avatar: The Last Airbender and all characters, places and concepts are copyright of Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

**Author's Note-** I wrote this a while ago, on the one year anniversary of Sozin's Comet. Finally submitting it, even if it is really late. I got the inspiration for this one last night while watching the thunderstorm when I should've been swimming at the championship meet. Oh well, crappy weather happens for a reason I guess!

* * *

One year.

One whole year.

I couldn't believe it.

I stood on the balcony of the Fire Nation palace, watching the rainfall from the darkened night. I tilted my head to the sky and let the droplets fall on my face, mixing with the tears on my cheeks. I wasn't sure how to feel. Happy? Sad? Angry? Relieved? One year ago, I would've thought that I would be happy on this day, but for some reason I wasn't. I was confused. Was the war really over? Or did Azula's rise to power in the Earth Kingdom mean we still hadn't accomplished our victory? Tomorrow there would be feasting and parties to celebrate, but somehow, I just didn't feel like this was a day that deserved celebration.

Yes, we had ended one war, but had we unknowingly started another?

A bolt of lightning jumped across the midnight sky, followed by a crackling of thunder. My body began to shake from cold and fear. I used to love watching storms, especially at night, but ever since that day, a year ago, I couldn't bring myself to admire them. They only brought sadness and anger for me. With every flash of lightning, I would remember how Zuko had saved my life on that day, and how I didn't deserve it.

I could have died that day.

I should have died that day.

But instead, Zuko had taken his sister's attack for me, sacrificing himself, and I never knew why. He never told me. I had asked him that day at the teashop, but he only shrugged and looked away. I felt like he was keeping something from me, but what?

Another bolt of lightning erupted from the clouds, and images flew into my head.

Azula, cheating in an Agni Kai and shooting lightning at me, attempting to take my life.

Zuko, reacting faster than even I, a master waterbender, could.

His scream, as he threw himself in the lightning's path, his only reason being to protect my life.

The scar on his chest, the scar that still remained today.

_"Thank you, Katara…"_

Frustration and anguish suddenly took hold of me.

_"Thank you, Katara..."_

How could he possibly say that? Even after he nearly killed himself for me, after I put him through so much pain, the only thing he said was 'thank you'? Why wasn't he angry? He deserved to be angry! I had been so cruel to him! Why did he, now the ruler of one of the most powerful nations in the world, still say I saved _him _on that day a year ago?

Tears streamed down my face.

Why did he forgive so easily?

I dug my nailed into the painted wooden railing.

Why?

More lightning.

I began to tremble as sobs fought their way out. I was soaked to the skin and freezing, my dress clinging to my shivering body. I felt so guilty.

"Katara?"

The familiar voice made me jump. I turned and saw Zuko standing in the doorway. A flash lit up the sky, briefly revealing the concerned look on his scarred face. He stepped onto the balcony, his liquid gold eyes never leaving mine.

"I heard you come out here. I wanted to make sure you were alright…" He wrapped a warm blanket around my shaking shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, "You know I can't stand to see you like this."

I stared at the Fire Lord. He seemed to have gotten much older since we had been separated. I swallowed back my tears and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Zuko…why did you save me?"

He suddenly looked away, out over the towns and fields he and his mother ruled together. "Katara…I…I can't tell you."

"Why not? Zuko, you have to tell me!"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"Katara, now's just-"

"I have to know!"

"It's not the right-"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's-"

"Zuko!"

"Katara!"

"Tell me!"

"It's because I love you!"

Silence. We stared at one another in utter shock. A roll of thunder echoed across the valley. Zuko took a step away from me, his anguish written clearly on his face.

"I'm sorry. I know you and Aang are…I-I just…"

My heart pounded. I rushed to him and felt his strong arms hesitantly wrap around me in a comforting embrace. With one hand, he tilted my chin up and put a hand on my cheek. I smiled through my tears, feeling his calloused palm against my skin.

"I love you too, Zuko."

And we kissed.

I leaned my head on his chest and smiled happily. Lightning cracked across the sky once again, shedding a blue light on the clouds and fields below. The thunder clapped angrily.

But this time, I was not afraid.


End file.
